Just A Friend
by thenextchapter
Summary: Riley's dead, leaving Annie heartbroken. Liam is there to pick up the pieces and Annie hates herself for having these feeling so soon after her boyfriend's death. Liam tries to hide his emotions, knowing that Annie needs time but that' the opposite of what she wants. Lanniexxxxxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

**Liam and Annie**

**Annie's POV...**

The pain was horrible. I couldn't deal with it. It was just so... unexpected. Only two days ago, I had told Riley that I had loved him and now... He is dead. Riley is dead. With the thought, a fresh flood of tears began to run down my cheeks and I let out a choked sob. He was dead. I was never going to see him again. How could this happen? Why did this happen to me? I had always tried to be good, all my life I was a little good-shoes. What had I done to deserve this?

A fresh wave of sobs overcame me just as a knock on the door sounded. I shot up and glanced at my closed bedroom door. I glanced in the mirror opposite my bed and groaned at the mess I was. My skin was sickly pale and my eyes were red rimmed and puffy, certainly not my best look. I wiped my eyes roughly and patted down my hair so I didn't look like a complete monster.

I laid back down on my bed and let out a hoarse croak,

"Come in." Liam. A lump rose in my throat at the look of concern on his face. Did I really look that pathetic? It took a lot for Liam to feel any sort of empathy. I turned my face away, I didn't want his sympathy.

"Annie..." I knew what he was going to ask, and I didn't want to hear it.

"I'm fine."

There was silence but I felt the bed tip slightly at his weight as he sat at the end.

"I really am sorry." I had the urge to roll my eyes, but I was too... drained.

"Why? Did you kill him?" I heard him sigh, he was exasperated. It was funny how I knew everything about him. Was it normal? Did I care?

"Shit Annie, I'm trying to be sympathetic." This time I did smile, having enough will power to turn my head and look up at him.

"Don't. You're not the type." He frowned, faking mock outrage.

"Hey! I have feelings!" I couldn't help my smile widen. Then I noticed his look of relief and I remembered Riley. My smile slipped. His face fell.

"Annie..."

"Don't."

"Let me finish my sentence will you?" He sounded irritated, so I shut up and watched as he struggled for words.

"I hate seeing you like this. I know that you're grieving, and I understand that it will take some time but everyone's worried about you. I'm worried about you." I squeezed my eyes shut. I couldn't hear about this. I couldn't hear about how he's hurting. How I'm hurting him. I cared for him too much.

"Liam..." I let his name hang in the air, not sure what I was meant to say. After a moment's silence, he continues.

"Know that there are people that care about you. That love you. I'm sorry about Riley, I really am, but you can't stop living. It's not what Riley would have wanted, you have your whole life ahead of you. Just, remember that."

I didn't reply, just squeezed my eyes tighter and waited until I heard the click as the door closed. He was right. Riley was dead. But I was alive.

...

**Liam's POV...**

I leant against the wall in the kitchen and sighed. Seeing Annie like that was just so... draining. Annie Wilson is meant to be funny and chirpy, not miserable. It physically hurt to see her like that, I hated it. Sometimes, I really hated Riley. He was the reason she was like this, he broke her heart. I know it wasn't really his fault, it's not like he chose to die, but if it had been me, I would have held on with everthing I had. I would of held on for her.

I sighed, again and had the sudden urge to kick something. I should not be feeling this way about Annie. We were friends. That was all. And she just lost someone she loved. Now was so not the time for making a move or having innoproporite thoughts.

As I reached for the fridge, ready for a beer, I heard the door from upstairs open. My heart stopped. Annie. I saw her from the top of the stairs, looking down at me with an unsure smile on her face. I grinned. This is the first time on two days she's left her room and joined civilisation, apart from toilet breaks of course.

I got two beers and handed one to her as she came and sat on a stool. She took it, but didn't open it. Neither did I. She looked like she wanted to say something.

"Thank you." I blinked. Thank me? For what? She must have got a hold of my confused expression because the corner of her lips rose slghtly.

"For everything. I'm sorry to be a burden, I promise I'll try and find another place to stay as soon as possible." My heart stopped. She wanted to leave?

"You don't have to. Think of this as a thank you for saving my life and a sorry for the reason you got shot. And plus, I like someone else here and I want to keep an eye on you."

She frowned, just like I knew she would, her little nose crinkling.

"I don't need looking afer." I smirked, taking a swig of my beer.

"Whatever you say." This time, she smiled, a proper smile that had my heart beating double time.

"Seriously though, thank you. You're a really good friend."

I didn't falter at her words, just continued to smile. I pretended like her words didn't hurt me inside and out. _You're a really good friend_. I was a friend. Man up Liam, be her friend and get rid of those sick thoughts in your head.

"Don't worry about it. You're a pretty cool chick, it's hard not to be your friend." She blushed. She actually blushed. My smirk grew. She was so cute.

Her next words surprised me.

"So what do you want to do today?" My eyes widened. She wanted to go out? Already?

"You want to do something?" She sighed, looking down and popping her beer open.

"I have to get out sometime, Liam." I smiled. She was so brave and independant. I've never met anyone like Annie before.

"You don't have to rush, do what you want to do. Don't think that you need to do things because it is what others want from you." She shook her head, a look of determination which I couldn't help but admire.

"No, I want to." I grinned, ignoring my fluttering heart.

"Okay then. Do you want to go to the beach?"

She grinned. A proper full out grin that had my breath catching.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie's POV...**

For the last couple of days, I was happy. I hadn't seen anyone not even Dixon. I had just spent my days hanging out with Liam and it was great. It got my mind off of Riley and for those hours, I was honest to God happy, like I was before I had even met Riley. We spent most of the day at the beach, Liam spending some time surfing before attempting to throw me into the water and me squealing like a girl.

Nights were the worse. I was left alone with my own thoughts and that was when the nightmares came. I always woke in a sweat, a cry falling off my lips and I didn't even attempt to try to get some more sleep. That is why I looked like a complete mess in the morning as I came downstairs. Liam paused with a spoonful of cereal half way to his mouth.

"You look like a mess." I rolled my eyes at his choice of words.

"Thanks, that's exactly what every girl wants to hear." He grinned but I could see that he was reserved, hiding concern behind his eyes.

"Well, I am a lady's man." I laughed, walking over to the fridge and pulling it open before realising that I wasn't hungry.

I sighed before making my way over to the sofa and slumping myself down.

"You not going to eat?"

"Not hungry." He gave me a pointed look which I only grinned at. He plonked his bowl into the sink and came to sit next to me. As he did, my heart stuttered and my eyes widened at my uncontrolled heart.

Why the hell was it stuttering? I knew this feeling. I felt this when I was dating Liam. Why was I feeling it now? I very subtly, moved along the couch, creating as much space as possible.

"You want to go out tonight?" My mouth was going dry. Why the hell was it going dry?! We weren't even that close for God's sake! Come on Annie! It's not like you haven't talked to Liam before, you frickin' live with him!

"You mean like we usually do?" There we go, that was a reasonable question. He shrugged casually.

"Yeah, maybe a little more interesting than the beach. Naomi's hosting a party at some nightclub, it sounds fun." A party. With people. Lots of people. With my friends. Friends who will be asking how I am and if I'm dealing okay.

"A party?" I could tell that Liam sensed my sudden panic, his eyes widened and he made a move to come closer. Bad move. My already high heart rate sped up to an unhealthy speed and I felt myself get all clammy. What was wrong with me?

"Annie, we don't have to go if you're not ready. We can stay in tonight if you want." I blinked. He was so sweet, so caring. He cared about me. And he wanted to go to this party.

He'd been so good to me and I'd probably just been a pain in his ass. Before I even knew what I was doing, I was nodding. If he wanted to go to this party, the I'd go too. I was so selfish, I had been keeping him from all of our friends all because I was scared. Maybe I was ready.

"No, a party sounds fun."

"Are you sure?" Despite what my brain was telling me, I nodded my head. I would go to this party. For Liam.

**Liam's P.O.V**

"You are?" Naomi's surprised voice echoed through the phone.

"Yes, I like parties you know."

"I know, but you've been with Annie a lot recently."

"So?"

"Well, are you leaving her at home?"

"No, she's coming with."

"She's what?!"

I felt a wave of irritation towards the girl on the other side of the phone.

"She's still Annie, Naomi. You're supposed to be her friend."

"I am. That's why I'm saying that it is not a good idea to bring her to this party."

"She deserves some fun."  
"Liam, you're a guy so you won't understand but Annie doesn't want fun. She's just lost someone she loves. After me and Max split..."

"Max isn't dead." My tone came out sharper than I intended but I was angry. She was comparing her situation with Max to Annie's?

"Exactly," surprisingly, Naomi didn't sound pissed, just like she putting a point across.

"She'll be feeling twice as bad as I did, worse even. Trust me, she doesn't want to come. She's not ready." Was Naomi right?

"I told her that we didn't have to go. She wants to Naomi." I heard her sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Fine, but stay with her at all times." I smiled slightly at her words.

"I was planning to."

She chuckled on the other side.

"Oh, and when are you going to tell her?" I frowned, what was she talking about?

"Tell her what?"

"That you are still madly in love with her?" I stayed silent. Was I that obvious?

"Yes. Annie's just really blind." Did I say that out loud?

"Yeah you did," she laughed and I smiled slightly.

"Look, I'll see you tonight, I gotta go."

"Yeah see you."

Just as I hung up, Annie appeared at the top of the stairs and if it wasn't obvious that I was in love with this girl, than it was now. She wore a strapless black dress that was tight fitted until it reached her waist, where is flowed around her knees. Her hair was curled and put over one shoulder and she looked stunning. I stood there, staring like a gaping fish until she was standing opposite me. I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry.

"You... Ummm... You... Look... You look really nice." I felt like hitting myself. She looked nice? Nice? She looked more than nice, she looked frickin' stunning. Like drop dead beautiful. I couldn't say that though, could I? She blushed and gave me a shy smile. God! She looked so adorable when she blushed like that, like she was the most innocent girl ever.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." I looked down at myself and almost laughed out loud. I was wearing a pair of nice jeans and a shirt. Real nice.

"Shall we?" I held my arm out for her, the front door keys in my other hand. She looked down and for a moment I saw an expression that matched nervousness but it was gone a second later as she looked up at me with her usual smile on her face. However, I did see how nervous she was and I had the urge to not go and hangout here.

I didn't even really want to go to the party. I might have done if things had been different but they weren't and partying wasn't really my thing, getting drunk and finding some hot girl was, but that's besides the point. The reason I was going was because of Annie. She wanted this and I would do anything for her.

So instead, I just smiled as she hooked her arm with mine and smiled up at me. Queue my wild heart.

"We shall."


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie's P.O.V**

The party looked amazing. Not like I didn't expect it to, I mean Naomi Clark organised it. What more can I say? The club was filled with people, already drunk and having a great time. As soon as Liam and I turned the corner, I felt my heart quicken and I knew this was a mistake.

I probably would have had fun before. Before Riley died. But I was a different person, his loss had changed me and the new me wasn't really into parties. Liam gave me a nudge besides me, a smile on his face. He wanted to be here. That was why I was here.

"You ready?" I could only nod, my grip still tight on his arm.

He began to lead me towards the club and I wasn't sure if he noticed as my grip tightened. As we reached the door, a bouncer stopped us, asking for a name. Liam gave his as I froze in fright. From behind him, I could see the people grinding against each other. That was all I could see. People. I didn't even realise as the bouncer let us in until someone bumped into me from behind.

My heart was fluttering wildly in my chest. I was so not ready for this.

"Liam! Annie!" Suddenly, I was bombarded with Naomi in a tight embrace.

"How are you?" She whispered the dreaded question in my ear and I shivered. What was I meant to say? Was I supposed to lie? I just nodded, a tight smile on my lips.

"I'm fine."

Liam's arm went around my waist and I relaxed automatically. I felt safer with him around me. Like nothing would go wrong. I leant into him slightly and his grip on my hip tightened. Naomi grinned and gave a secret look towards Liam which got me curious.

"Well, I gotta go and make sure this party runs smoothly. You two have fun." With that, she sauntered off, making sure to show off her mile of long leg that was barely hidden beneath the short yellow dress she wore.

"Come on, let's get a drink." He began to push me towards the bar and I didn't complain. A drink was exactly what I needed. I sat on a stool and he took the one besides me signalling the bar tender for some alcoholic drink. A moment later, two shot glasses were sent our way.

"Tequila?" I asked, unsure.

He grinned in answer, leaning across the bar to reach for some salt. I frowned. Why did he want salt?

"You know how to take these right?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"You drink it?" He gave me a straight look which got me defensive.

"What? I've never had tequila!" This time his mouth opened slightly as he looked at me in shock.

"You've never had Tequila?" He asked slowly as if what I had just said made no sense. I laughed at his look of complete disbelief which soon turned into a grin.

"Watch and learn," was all he said. He grabbed the salt and sprinkled it onto his wrist. What the hell was he doing? Was he drunk already? He then took the slice of lime that was wedged onto his shot glass and put it into his mouth, taking a suck. He swallowed the shot whole after licking his wrist of salt.

He winced as he slammed his glass on the bar table. I rose both brows as he looked at me expectantly. I shook my head.

"I am not doing... whatever that was." He laughed, only pushing the salt towards me.

"Go on, live a little." I looked up at him.

His eyes held such an intensity that had my blood warming and my heart thudding. I shouldn't be feeling this way towards Liam. It wasn't right. We had our go and it didn't work. He had moved on and so had I, onto Riley. The now familiar pain flooded through me but this time, instead of wallowing at home in my bed, I decided that I had had enough.

I was sick of so much grief that I couldn't feel anything. I was sick of over thinking what I did feel. I was so sick of everything. That was why I took the salt from him and downed the shot of alcohol.

**Liam's P.O.V**

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" All eyes were on us as we chugged down our ninth shot. I still wasn't drunk. Working at a bar, gave me an advantage. Annie, however, was very tipsy. She was giggling as she slammed her glass on the bar and rose her arms up with a cry of triumph. The crowd around us cheered and applauded. My eyes were on the girl in front of me. She grinned when she caught me staring.

"What's wrong, don't think you can keep up?" She yelled over the loud music and cheering people. I snorted. Yeah right.

"Annie, I'm not even drunk!" She frowned at this and swayed slightly on her stool before she smirked slyly as she gestured the bar tender for another round.

"It' time to change that!"

In all honesty, I didn't want to get drunk. I wanted to be able to make sure nothing happened to Annie, sober. But I didn't complain as she handed me the tenth shot which I downed pretty quickly. I could feel myself becoming a little tipsy and it was pretty obvious that Annie was now full out drunk. I ordered a water, to help with her sanity and the crowd around us groaned and began to disperse as they realised that they were no longer going to have a show.

Annie frowned at the water that was plonked in front of her.

"I don't want water." I laughed as she scrunched up her cute little nose.

"You will in the morning." She rolled her eyes and took a sip before putting it back down.

"Can I have another one now?" I just pushed the water which she pushed away back in front of her nose.

"You can have water." She groaned, a frown taking over her features. Just then a guy from behind, tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and smiled as I frowned. He looked about our age, with dark hair and dark eyes which were looking over Annie with lust.

"Hi... Annie, right?"

"How did you know?" He grinned, his eyes still roaming her body which had my fists clenching. I was very close to punching the guy senseless. Why did I even care so much?

"The crowd were busy chanting your name as you were busy doing tequila shots." She smiled in reply, a sweet smile that was so Annie-like. The guy looked hesitant for a moment before he continued.

"Talking about shots... Can I do something?"

"Do what?" Annie giggled, obviously not in her right mind.

The stranger who I really hated right now tilted her head slightly so that her neck was exposed. He then continued to sprinkle salt onto her bare neck. I knew what he was doing. I had done it plenty of times. But not to Annie. I stood, my stool scraping back at my sudden movement. He handed Annie a slice of lime.

"Put this into your mouth, okay?" She nodded without a second thought. She was drunk, and he was taking advantage.

"Hey." My voice was hard, cold and it got the guys attention. "She's with me." His eyes widened and put both hands up.

"Sorry, mate. Didn't see you." With a final wink in her direction, he turned his back and walked away. I sighed in relief. He was gone.

Annie turned around, a frown on her face.

"What was that? He was going to show me something." I snorted, shaking my head at her naivety.

"Yeah, I know what it was." Her eyes widened.

"Really? Show me!" I blinked. My heart started beating rapidly. _She doesn't know what she's saying, Liam. Snap out of it._

Instead of doing as my brain told me however, I took a step closer.

"You want me to show you?" My voice came out surprisingly husky and low. Annie nodded eagerly. I gestured towards the lime in her hands.

"When I tell you to, put it into your mouth, okay?" She nodded a smile on her face. She was so innocent. What are you doing Liam?

I waved to the guy behind the bar and he got me a shot. This _is wrong, she wouldn't want this if she was in her right mind_. I didn't do as my reasonable head was telling me. I leant closer and closer. My breathing hitched when I was so close to her. Without a second thought, my lips met her neck and I started to suck the salt.

It wasn't the salt that had my heart beating rapidly. It was her smooth, soft skin against my mouth. I sucked harder and her grip on my shoulder tightened. My hand automatically went to her waist and I held her close as I brought my tongue into play. She arched her neck back and I stopped myself from groaning. That was when I pulled back.

"Put it in your mouth," my voice was still low and croaky, I didn't sound like myself. Annie looked at me with wide eyes but did as she was told. _Stop it. She's drunk_. I leant down so that my tongue touched the sharp lime. I then began to suck on that, my lips touching hers. She felt so good. So good. My heart was hammering and I knew that I should stop, but I couldn't.

Finally, I stepped back, breathing hard. Annie was too, looking at me with a look of complete shock. Shit, she hated me. _Of course she does you idiot! You completely just took advantage of her!_ However, as soon as I looked back up, her arms were around my neck and she was pulling me towards her until her lips met mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annie's POV**

My fingers wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He didn't complain, only putting his arm around my waist and closing the basically nonexistent space between us. He parted my lips with his tongue and I opened up wide for him. My heart was fluttering wildly and I had no idea why I was being effected so much. It wasn't like I hadn't kissed Liam before. Shit, Liam. I was kissing Liam.

There was a reason why I shouldn't be doing this, but as his mouth explored mine, I was finding it very hard to remember what it was. It was Liam. I loved Liam, I always had. He was such a good friend and such a great person. Why shouldn't I be kissing him? He was a good kisser. The alcohol was now going to my head and all of my thoughts were blurry. I had the urge to giggle.

As he pushed me against the bar table, that's exactly what I did, but it was muffled beneath his mouth. My back was pressed against the table and it hurt, but I didn't care. His hands lowered further and further down, and as his hands reached my thigh, I moaned. That was when he pulled away and took two steps back.

I didn't like the distance, and I wanted to close it but his look of blind panic stopped me. What was wrong? He was breathing hard, almost panting and his eyes were wide as he looked me over.

"Annie..."  
"Liam? What's wrong?" I wanted to kiss him again. It felt nice when he kissed me.

"I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I frowned, my brain struggling to understand what he was saying due to the alcohol that was messing up my head.

"This is wrong. Very wrong. You're not ready to... do this. You don't even really want to do this. You're drunk." I cocked my head to the side, confused. What was he saying? He wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes were focused on the floor and it looked like he was talking to himself. He looked funny. I giggled again.

His head snapped up and his eyes met mine. He was confused. I laughed some more. This was so funny! I wanted to fly! I couldn't stop the laughs from wracking my body. Everything was just so damn hilarious.

"Annie?" I went to sit down, my stomach aching from all the laughter, but there was no stool. I began to fall before a pair of strong arms picked me up.

My hero. He smelled like must. I liked his smell. I closed my eyes, nausea beginning to replace my sudden humour.

"I don't feel so good." My hero snorted.

"I bet you don't." Liam. I wanted to kiss him. But I was too tired and I found that as he began moving, my eyes fluttered open before closing again and I fell into a slumber.

Liam's POV

I was such an idiot! Such a fucking idiot! I knew it was a bad idea, my brain had told me so. But it was Annie. So beautiful, so innocent, so sweet. She was going to hate me in the morning. I had completely taken advantage, I had been a complete jerk. Yet, I wanted to do it again.

I slammed my front door shut with my leg before realising that I was still carrying a sleeping Annie. She looked so cute, so peaceful. I sighed as I made my way up to her room. I should not be thinking about Annie like this. I was in love with her, completely irrevocably in love with her. But she didn't love me and I had to get over her.

I knew as soon as that thought passed my brain, that it was impossible. I was never going to get over her. She was the love of my life. But at the moment, she was grieving Riley, she didn't need me to complicate her life. I laid her down on her bed and she snuggled into a pillow. I looked down at her for God knows how long before realising I looked like a complete creep, standing over her as she slept.

With an exasperated sigh, I forced myself to turn and leave Annie, making my way towards my own room. As soon as I was in my own company, I slammed my door closed and kicked the closest thing available. It happened to a be a weak looking wooden chair that collapsed at my angry outburst.

I felt like screaming. I was such an idiot! What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't avoid her, I mean we lived together and there was no way that I was kicking her out. She has dealt with more crap than most people her age and I didn't want to complicate her life anymore than I already had. We were drunk, that would have to be a good enough excuse. The thing was, I wasn't drunk. Maybe a little tipsy, but I was in my right mind and I knew exactly what I had been doing.

Annie was like a drug to me, my own personal drug. I couldn't stay away from her, and I always wanted more. I was such a bad friend! That was what she needed at the moment, a friend. I had to be one. I had to hide my feelings and there couldn't be any more slipups like there was tonight. It hadn't felt like a mistake. It hadn't been a mistake. I wouldn't change what happened tonight for the world, but if it destroyed my relationship with Annie, I think I might just break.

Annie's POV

My head was pounding. It felt like there was something in my brain, pushing its way out of my skull. I groaned as I sat up, taking in my surrounding. I was in my room, a slither of daylight had found its way through my curtains. I frowned. How did I get back...

It all came back to me. I remembered getting drunk. I remembered the good looking stranger pouring salt onto my neck. I remembered the feel of Liam's lips on my neck. I remembered the kiss. I groaned. Again. What had I been doing? I was such an idiot! I had basically jumped him! But... He had kissed me back. And he was the one to make the first move. What did that mean?

I wasn't supposed to be having these feelings towards anyone so close to Riley's death. What would Riley think? But I did have feelings towards Liam. I shouldn't, but I did. What was I meant to do with them? How was I supposed to face him? I, once again, groaned in humiliation. I had been drunk. I hadn't known what I had been doing. I wasn't in my right mind. Still, I wanted to do it again...

No. Bad Annie. Very bad. I refused to take any action on my new found feelings towards Liam. I didn't want to ruin things between us. We were finally on solid ground and it was going to stay that way. Ignoring my protesting head, I made my way out of bed and changed out of my dress. After wiping my face clean, I took a deep breath and made my way down the stairs.

There he was. Standing by the sink in the kitchen. He didn't turn to acknowledge m presence but he visibly tensed so I knew that he knew that I was behind him. I couldn't stand the silence. I didn't want things to be awkward. Not with Liam. So, I pretended nothing had happened.

"My head is thumping," I moaned as I sat on the stool, ignoring my pounding heart. I put my head in my hands, not able to look at him. He didn't answer but a second later, a pain killer and a glass of water was placed under my nose. I smiled at him, grateful, as I swallowed the tablet whole. More silence.

And then...

"Do you want to talk about what happened last night." Shit. What was I supposed to say? My head felt suddenly worse and I didn't know what I was saying until the words left my mouth.

"What happened?" Really? You're going to play stupid?

Liam's eyes widened and he looked speechless.

"You don't remember?" Yes, of course I did. Once again, I was not in charge of my mouth.

"All I can remember is seeing Naomi and then taking shots. A lot of them." Something flashed in Liam's eyes. Disappointment? What did that mean? Did he want me to remember?

Liam laughed but it lacked any humour and he blushed. Yep, you heard me. Liam Court blushed. I'm just as surprised as you are. He scratched the back of his neck and the awkwardness filled the air once again. He cleared his throat and seemed to be avoiding making eye contact as he said,

"Well... Yeah, that's basically what happened. It was a pretty boring night actually." _Boring my ass._


End file.
